


Dress For Success

by EzraTheBlue



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fashion & Couture, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Noctis Lucis Caelum is a Dork, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: As Prompto prepares for his first group date with Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis, he's nervous about more than a few things - most of all, how to dress to impress his new boyfriends! Luckily, Noctis has a wardrobe at the ready, and all Prompto has to do is try it on and figure it out.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Dress For Success

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Santa gift for Neutruel!! He requested some OT4, especially Promptis/Gladnis, and I wanted to go for something a little soft and Prompto getting a little help with some insecurity. The least hurtful of hurt/comforts <3
> 
> I hope he - and everyone else - enjoys!!
> 
> Special thanks to Cor for beta reading! I touched it last, so any remaining mistakes are mine.

**Dress for Success**

Prompto didn’t mind that Noctis had to go incognito when they went on dates. It was still Noctis behind his baggy black hoodie and dark sunglasses, after all, stealing french fries off of his plate and nudging his tomato slices back onto it. Prompto had almost completely gotten used to the three plainclothes Crownsguards seated at nearby booths, sipping sodas from their Kenny Crow’s cups and never quite taking their eyes off of him. Getting to lean over and steal a sip of Noctis’ chocolate milkshake when they were between rounds of King’s Knight and getting sly looks from behind their glasses made it all worth it. 

Dating Noctis was still basically the easiest thing in the world, even accounting for the whole Prince thing. 

Still, an odd little twist of fate was about to complicate things, and that’s what had Prompto struggling to focus on their game. As it turned out, Noctis’ friendship had led Prompto to two more friendships: Ignis and Gladio. They’d fallen for each other long before Prompto had been involved, and yet when he met them, he couldn’t help but wish he could have gotten between the two of them like the peanut butter in a sexy sandwich. How could he resist? Ignis was handsome and intelligent, quirky and clever, and Gladio was a prime slice of beefcake, straightforward and quick-witted, a wall, always strong. In the three years since Prompto had met Noctis, they’d supported him in whatever ways they could. Gladio had stood up for him when he’d been struggling with the bullies paying him more attention after he befriended Noctis. Ignis was full of wisdom, answering his questions, both philosophical “big thought” questions and helping him with homework. There was nothing like making Noctis’ serious bodyguard squad smile or laugh. 

When he realized that his friendship with them was running the same way his friendship with Noctis had, Prompto knew he couldn’t hide it. He shyly admitted to Noctis that he thought Ignis and Gladio were cute. Noctis’ mournful reply: “Me, too.” After a little deliberation, the two of them decided to ask them on a double-date. Prompto didn’t miss the quick look the two of them traded, until Gladio asked:

“Like a double-date, or a _double_ -date?” Ignis caught Gladio’s eye, and Prompto didn’t miss the flash of hope there.

He was the one who replied: “What do you guys want it to be?”

That was how they ended up planning a date with the four of them. 

“Prompto?” A fry poked against his ear, and Prompto jumped. Noctis had an eyebrow raised behind his sunglasses, and pulled back the fry he’d used to prod Prompto. “Lost in thought? Mind taking me with you?” He winked, and Prompto rolled his eyes and shoved his arm. 

“Sorry. Just, y’know. Thinkin’ about the weekend.”

“Oh yeah.” Noctis leaned in conspiratorially. “What are you thinking about?”

“Um. Y’know.” Prompto unconsciously slid his fingers into his hair and gripped his scalp. “How it’s gonna go.”

“What’s to think about? We go, we have fun, we flirt with the others, we see how we’re all feeling.” Noctis’ shoulders hunched towards his ears a little, but he visibly forced them back down. “It’ll be okay.”

“Y-yeah, sure.” His fingers squeezed against his head. “I guess - I also don’t know what to wear, and I wanna impress them!”

“Oh.” Oddly enough, Noctis seemed relieved at that. “Well, if clothes are the issue, I could loan you some of mine.” 

“What?” Prompto leaned down closer to Noctis. “For realsies?”

“Sure. A lot of fashion designers send my dad gifts and stuff to curry favor with him, clothes for the both of us, but I don’t wear a lot of it and I’d feel bad returning it.” Noctis grimaced, mouth pulling, as Prompto tried not to gape. “I donate it to charity after a while so they don’t notice me giving their things away, but I’ve got a bunch of stuff I don’t wear, and we’re about the same size. So, I could loan you some things.”

“Would you, seriously?” Bouncing in his seat, Prompto grabbed Noctis’ hands. “That’d be awesome!” Noctis squeezed his fingers.

“Anything that makes you smile like that.” Noctis chuckled, then held a fry out to Prompto. “Here, help me finish these and we can put on a fashion show when we get back.”

With a grin, Prompto ate the fry from his fingers, temporarily forgetting his nerves over the prospect of expanding their couple to a foursome.

* * *

Noctis’ bedroom was bigger than the whole first floor of Prompto’s house, and his closet bigger than Prompto’s bedroom. Prompto still gawked when Noctis flipped on the light and gestured vaguely to clothes on hangers, still with tags on.

“Anything you like,” he told Prompto, and patted him on the back. “I’ll wait outside.”

Prompto spun as Noctis backed away. “Wait, you’re not gonna help me pick?”

“Nah.” Pivoting, Noctis waved a hand. “Surprise me.” 

With a moan, Prompto turned back to the shelves. There were loads of varied styles, casual, formal, comfortable, avant-garde, modern, stylish. All of it was stylish, in its own way. Prompto could imagine Noctis wearing any of these and looking _so_ good: trawling around town in a belted jumpsuit with a studded leather jacket, slumming it in fitted jeans and a burnout tee, looking dapper and handsome in fine slacks and a notched-collared shirt. 

Prompto had never worn anything much nicer than his school uniform. It was actually kind of enticing. 

Prompto picked out an outfit that was what he hoped they saw him as, in a sense. He wanted to be someone they all wanted, someone desirable, someone who could stand at their side as their equal.

He stepped out of the closet to find Noctis sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting. Prompto adjusted his tie and spread his arms, showing off his outfit - black slacks that fit him like a glove, a lavender collared shirt, Altissian style, a flat collar with the top button undone to create a second notch, and a fine wool jacket slung over his arm. No tie - it’d make it too hard to get his neck free for snogging - but Prompto thought the narrow waist created by the slim-cut top and the pants, slung snugly around his hips, would still make him alluring. Noctis’ eyes went a little wide as Prompto did a slow turn, lifting his heel as he stepped around so Noctis could see the lines of his legs in the pants.

“What do you think?”

“Shit, Prompto.” Noctis audibly swallowed, sitting forward. His gaze traveled up and down Prompto’s form. Prompto turned left and right so Noctis could see how the seams fit him, how he almost looked dignified and sophisticated. Then, he flashed a goofy grin to dissolve the illusion.

“I look pretty sweet, huh? Maybe I can get a couple girlfriends, too.” Prompto winked and spun all the way around. With a scoff, Noctis threw himself back down and crossed his arms. 

“Not unless you share, and newsflash, I’m not going to.” Then, he winked one eye shut. “You do look good, though. The outfit’s a keeper. Put a tie on and I could take you anywhere.” His eye traveled Prompto again, and he leaned forward with a sigh. “Still…”

“Still?” A chill ran through Prompto.

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s a really good outfit.” Noctis fidgeted. “But we’re going out for a bonfire, and we’ll have to hike to get to where we’re going. Maybe you should wear something you can move in a little easier?”

Oh. _Oh!_ “I can do that!” Prompto pivoted back around, firing finger guns at Noctis. “Back in a jiffy!”

As he went, Noctis called after him, “And you can still keep those. I want to peel them off of you later.”

Prompto grinned into his collar and gave his own backside a spank as he sauntered back into the closet.

* * *

Easy to move in. That could mean a lot. However, Prompto was pretty athletic, so he had a pretty good idea of what he moved best in.

After another quick whirl through the closet, Prompto sorted out a few more outfits, then pulled one on, crossing his fingers and hoping he would find something that Noctis would approve of.

When he stepped out again, however, he remembered that Noctis wasn’t the only person he had to impress. At some point, Gladio must have arrived and gotten curious about what he was up to, as he was sitting next to Noctis on his bed, elbows on his knees. Prompto stopped in the doorway, and Gladio sat up a little, his muscles flexing, honey-gold eyes going wide as he examined Prompto. Noctis, too, was staring. Prompto was still a little shy under Gladio’s appraising eye, but Noctis stood again.

“Prompto,” he said softly, and Gladio swore under his breath.

“You need to warn a guy first, blondie, damn.”

Prompto had picked out a pair of full-length, skintight leggings with lightweight athletic shorts over them, and a thin hooded sweatshirt. Easy to move in, comfortable and breathable, and with a little thicker weave to protect him if there were any thorny branches on their path forward. However, from the way Noctis and Gladio were examining him, as Noctis got up and circled around him and Gladio gaped, he was going to need protection from something else if he was going to keep this outfit in one piece. 

If he didn’t watch his ass, Noctis was going to tear the leggings off of him. 

“You look so good,” Noctis murmured, as Prompto held himself a little stiffly, petrified by the attention. “Those leggings make your legs-”

“It’s all in the name, right?” Prompto chuckled, high-pitched and tight. “They’re form-fitting.”

“Almost like they’re naked, but because they’re not, it’s somehow even hotter.” He was hovering at Prompto’s shoulder, and Prompto could sense his gaze burning down his spine. “And those shorts are doing you a lot of favors too.” 

“It’s a good look,” Gladio chuckled, smiling fondly. “Makes you look so damn fine. Still…” His gaze shifted away. “As much as I love it, it’s a little too much.” He crossed his arms. “We’re going hiking, but it’s a pretty casual hike. You can dress down a little, y’know? Something cool.”

“Cool!” Prompto pivoted away from Noctis, as his fingers danced along his skin and the curve of his backside, still chuckling nervously.

“Keep that one too,” Noctis said, smirking just a little. “I definitely want to see you wear that again.” 

Gladio let out a brash laugh, and Prompto, flushing, hurried back into the closet. 

He could hear Gladio saying, “You want him to take clothes off more than put them on, huh?”

“I want to see him in anything he might want to wear,” Noctis replied in a low murmur. “He just makes me smile.”

Prompto grinned to himself as he entered the closet again. Something that’d make Noctis smile. Something cool. He could do that. 

* * *

Prompto thought his fashion sense was pretty good, and he had a decent idea of what was cool these days. He’d never been all that interested in the haute-couture or runway shows, but he always happened to see the magazine covers at his part time job or passing by the newsstands, so he picked up on a few things. What he knew better than fashion was his friends - his crushes! - and what made them happy. 

He dug through Noctis’ collection until he’d found an outfit he knew would impress. They thought he was the goofy one, right? The funny one? That’s what they wanted to see. He had to be what they wanted. He liked them too much, he had to impress them somehow!

Prompto emerged from the closet again, and yanked on the straps on his overalls to adjust them. Then, he noticed Ignis standing beside Gladio, an elegant hand already lifting to cover his mouth - he must have come in from the office while Prompto had been changing. 

Prompto squeaked out, “Hey, Iggy! What do you think of the look?” He threw his hands out in a ‘ta-da’ pose, eliciting a grin from Ignis. Beside him, Noctis’ eyes went wide, and Gladio’s mouth split in a broad grin.

Ignis was the first to speak: “Now, there’s an ensemble nearly as bright as you!”

Prompto felt the blush all the way to the tips of his ears. He’d picked out a set of baggy overalls with distressed knees, cuffed to the ankles, over a rainbow tie-dyed crop top, with bright purple and red socks and white trainers with neon yellow and orange stripes. 

“I love it,” Ignis remarked with a sly grin barely covered by his hand, amusement plain in his brow. Prompto felt himself get hot under the collar.

“Aw, c’mon,” he chuckled, bashfully flapping a hand. “I was just goin’ crazy!”

“If you were trying to make us laugh, mission accomplished,” Gladio replied with a smirk. 

Noctis shook his head, grinning but embarrassed for Prompto. “It’s so loud, they’re going to hear that outfit in Gralea.” 

“Bite your tongue, it’s _tres fashionable.”_ Ignis said it like an Altissian native, still apprising Prompto and even circling behind him, then adjusted his suspenders sympathetically. “The heights of street fashion, straight off of a runway.”

With a roll of his eyes, Gladio leaned over on the bed and nudged Noctis’ ribs with an elbow. “An airline runway. He could definitely light it up.”

Noctis elbowed Gladio right back, a little harder. “Ease up. I like that Prompto brings out Specs’ secret tacky side.” 

“Sure,” Gladio sneered, as Ignis teased Prompto’s hair, making the blush in his forehead feel even hotter under his cool fingers. “Next, we’ll find him eating cereal out of the box and watching daytime talk TV.” 

“Really.” Ignis spun on the two of them, facing the bed with a stern look Prompto barely glimpsed before he plied it on Noctis and Gladio. The two of them shrank down under Ignis’ harsh stare, before Ignis pivoted back around to Prompto with a mild expression. “As much as I love your self-expression, I think you’d be best off dressing more like yourself.”

“Yeah,” Noctis piped up, sitting forward again and looking Prompto in the face. “Since that’s who the three of us like best.” 

Prompto was blushing all over again, but this time it came from the heart. “I’ll. I’ll go for it.”

“Go for it.” Gladio patted the bed next to him, and Ignis moved to sit beside him.

“We’ll all be waiting right here to see you.” His hands came to fold primly on his knee, and he smiled approvingly at Prompto.

Prompto glanced at each of them in turn, then went to try one more time. 

They wanted him. Something about that felt better than diving into the biggest wardrobe in the universe.

* * *

Prompto came out of the closet one last time. Gladio had pulled Ignis to sit on his knee, big hands on Ignis’ narrow hips, and Noctis was facing them, talking. Gladio’s fingers gently squeezed Ignis’ waist, eliciting a spark in Ignis’ eyes and a grin, and Noctis snorted. Prompto braced himself, then cleared his throat.

Cargo pants, a close-fitting tank top, his favorite leather wristband accented with a few bracelets, and ankle boots. “Boom! This should be good for the little hike we’re doing, right?”

“Boom,” Gladio echoed, and mimicked a finger gun back at Prompto with a wink. Prompto couldn’t stop the ear-to-ear grin. “You look real good. What’d’you think, Iggy?” He squeezed Ignis. Ignis, still balanced on Gladio’s thigh, was smiling too.

“It suits you. I think you’ve ad _dress_ ed our concerns, don’t you agree?” Prompto couldn’t grin any wider, or he would have, as Ignis turned to Noctis, who was smiling just as broadly. 

“It’s perfect for you. You’ll fit in just fine.” He stood up and took Prompto’s hand, then tugged him in. “I think you’re ready.”

“Yeah, y’know?” Prompto looked over to Ignis and Gladio, still seated together, then back at Noctis holding onto him, and imagined the four of them together. He felt like he fit in the picture with them now, but even more, he just felt like he _belonged_ between them. “I think we really are.” 


End file.
